


Flaunt It

by orphan_account



Category: Discworld - Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Female Characters, Gen, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Prostitution, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-26
Updated: 2006-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>...Because Kaliesin mentioned seamstresses.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Flaunt It

**Author's Note:**

> ...Because Kaliesin mentioned seamstresses.

 

Cheapness was a style. It called for ruffles, for pink, red, purple, black, for lace, ribbons, silk. The right parts had to be tightened and loosened, and decency stop at a suggestion of skirt, easily flipped aside. 

  
When Rosie Palm sailed in the Patrician's Ball, a vision in seamstress couture, fans opened and fluttered around the room, ladies whispered and tittered, gentlemen turned around.

'An excellent design, my lady,' said the Guildmaster of Tailors as he lead her in the first dance.

'Thank you, sir.' Rosie smiled. 'Contrary to common belief, some of our girls DO know how to sew.'

 


End file.
